Broken Hallelujah
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Draco is painfully aware of his aunt torturing the Granger girl.  When he awakes the next morning, he doesn't remember much.


**A/N:** This was written for MissSquee, HisCalypso on here for a Valentine's drabble request meme. She asked for Draco/Hermione so I came up with this. Normally, I wouldn't post this here but with the recent DDoS attacks, I had no choice because I wanted her to get ASAP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Slight Au-ish, references drawn from the movie, set during DH (part 1), and Dramione. Also, I'm too lazy to edit for typos at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Hallelujah<strong>  
><em>for MissSquee<em>  
>By: Nuit Songeur<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your faith was strong but you needed proof<em>  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you<br>_  
><em>She tied you to a kitchen chair<em>  
><em>She broke your throne, she cut your hair<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the hallelujah<em>  
><strong>Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco's relationship with the Granger girl had began entirely coincidental, immensely unplanned, and with stuttering words as a blush crept up to his face. Of all things, Draco Malfoy <em>blushing?<em> Inconceivable. No one would have believed it, (all the better for him since he desired the secrecy) but it happened.

The Malfoys had fallen from grace, no doubt, and his psychotic aunt was only anxious to make them rise again in favor with the Dark Lord, even if it was in her own self-interest. Needless to say, the thrill and excitement she had when Harry Potter and his friends had quite possibly showed up on their doorstep could only be described as… orgasmic.

But the only one she could completely identify out of the three of them was the Granger girl, the Mudblood who had claimed she was Penelope Clearwater. Poor girl, she couldn't keep up that charade around the Malfoys who had detested and loathed her from their initial encounter.

But, Bellatrix Lestrange was furious that she couldn't identify Potter (and there was no way that _he_ would do it and risk the severe consequences if he was wrong). So, she took out her anger on Granger by means of torture. She was alone with Granger, in the farthest room of the manor, but Draco could easily make out each syllable of Granger's screams. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Her screams also made him inexplicably angry and he had a strong desire to lash out, to be violent. Draco could admit that he never liked that snobby Mudblood but this… this wasn't _right_. Even a _Mudblood_ didn't deserve this. Then again, no one ever deserved to be subjected to torture performed by the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco found himself waiting, but it wasn't until Bellatrix's body forced her to rest that he found himself moving through the shadows and coming upon the makeshift torture chamber. He easily slipped inside, knowing it could only be matter of minutes before his aunt returned.

What he saw lying on the floor, utterly naked in the moonlight cast from one of the arched windows, completely shocked him. This was when the blush came to his face.

Slowly, robotically, she turned her head to him, the new intruder, as if numb to any sensation. She stared at him with hollow, distant eyes that completely unnerved him. He couldn't tell if she was capable of speaking or if she was aware of her nude state or of the tears that seemed to leak ceaselessly from her eyes.

Then, he had stuttered, unsure of what to say, What _could_ he say to this poor girl who had had God knows what inflicted upon her the past few hours. What was he doing? She wouldn't want him.

Draco had almost run out, but then, the infamous Malfoy pride returned. He hadn't ratted them out to his aunt or the Dark Lord. She at least owed him that.

But, the more she stared unrelentingly made Draco think she could even comprehend owing anything. So, in his humiliation, his shame, pity and regret, Draco heard new, foreign words escape from his lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he muttered, knowing that any apology could never be enough. However, the strangest thing happened and Granger's mouth partially lifted into something that could only be called a smile. But, it didn't look like a smile; there was too much pain in it. Either way, the detachment from her eyes faded into a vulnerability she would have never let him see. Perhaps the torture had inflicted some sort dementia on her and she didn't really know who she was talking or what was happening. Perhaps she was hallucinating.

"Draco," she managed to drawl out from a much-abused throat. It wasn't a sneer or a commendation, more like an understanding. He froze, suddenly averting his eyes to the floor. If she knew it was him, she knew what was going and that she was lying on the floor in a very crude, unsophisticated manner, showing the world the gracious gifts God bestowed upon her. Draco averted, reminding himself that she was Weasley's girl, that she was a Mudblood, and that he was only here out of kindness, not sexual lust.

When Draco awoke the next morning, he found himself bound to a chair and that the three Malfoy prisoners had escaped. Bellatrix was furious and would have probably committed Draco to the same torture regime that she had Hermione— now when did he start calling her _Hermione_— had his mother not intervened Bellatrix's rampage.

Eventually, his father managed to subdue Bellatrix's wrath and send her away from Draco, long enough for Narcissa to question him on her own, with gentle tones.

"What happened, dear?" she asked mutedly. Draco thought for a moment, trying to figure it out for himself.

"She… bewitched me."

* * *

><p>There you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
